the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bulging Stick
The Bulging Stick is a major character who appears in: Shadows of Visvara. A mysterious samurai. Appearance The Bulging Stick's true appearance is a mystery, as he's always wearing full samurai armour from head to toe. Synopsis History The Bulging Stick was a homeless orphan child who spent his time on the streets doing several illegal activities involving stealing, and doing drugs.One day he saw a rich nobleman, so he attempted to rob him, but he got caught quite easily. Instead of killing him, the nobleman adopted him, seeing he had some decent skills already. The nobleman was the leader of the Shimada Clan and trained Bulge to become the best ninja samurai assassin in the clan. He'd made several friends while in the clan and they fought alongside one another in the secret clan war between the Shimadas and the Bings. They were all tasked with a mission to capture a mountain village that would give them an advantage in the war, because 'it was sick.' The commanding officer of the Shimada Clan, Dinge, who led the attack with them started killing civilians with his men, causing Bulge and his friends to question who truly had the moral high ground in the war. They decided to ditch the clan in secret, but while making their escape the Shimada Justice Division, the five strongest fighters of the Shimada Clan, tracked them down and fought with them, killing one of their friends, Window. After narrowly escaping, the rest of the gang decided to split up so that they would be harder to find. Shadows of Visvara - Chapter 1: Deen the Fish Bloke While on the run, Bulge entered a bar to refresh, but he suddenly crossed paths with Bob and Davril. The three agreed to join forces as a mercenary group for hire. Bulge decided not to tell them of his past, so that they could keep him some needed protection, should the Shimada Justice Division show up. They began travelling Visvara and stopped at Ars, a small village by a river. They looked around for quests to do, but didn't really find anything, so they went to the blacksmiths to look around for some weapons, but saw a rock with a mini top hat on and bought it, but as they left, the shop disappeared. They eventually found a groper pretending to be a blind old man. He squeezed Davril's ass, then ran away, but the Bulging Stick chased after him and cut off his hand and took a wallet full of pictures of bumholes, then dragged him to the gatekeeper, who cut off his other hand then put mud on his stumps. Suddenly, a man ran up to the entrance shouting about how his son was taken by a fish bloke who came out from the ground. The party agreed to help him out, so they ate pizza on their way to the cave where the monster took him, while the fisherman detailed what happened. When they got there, the fisherman ran back to the village for safety, while they went inside. They were instantly met with a left and right path, so they opted for the latter and were met with a dark tunnel with an echoing croak just beyond. Being cautious, they left the cave to get firewood from the nearby forest, but Borudash's fire starting skills were too incredible, that he set the entire forest on ablaze. They rushed back in with a stick that was on fire and threw it into the right path, where they saw a frog taking a 'big ol' shit' on the floor. Bulge rushed up and attacked it, but the frog dodged then started running like a man at Bob, who was tackled down and punched by it. Davril swung down at the frog as it leaped off of Borudash, but fatally struck his calf. Angered, Bob leaped forward and slammed down with his greataxe, but the frog dodged and kicked him in the face, so the Bulging Stick decided to try run out the cave to get some firewood to throw at the frog with, but he was tackled down by the frog and punched. With the situation looking dire, Davril cast bardic inspiration on Borudash, who swung down with his greataxe and sliced the frog in two. Tired, but resilient, the party pressed on deeper into the cave. They were met with a big pool of water and a small path further into the right, so they decided to investigate the body of water first. They saw an object at the bottom of it - shining, and the water was just shallow enough for Bob to just walk in and grab it. It was a locket with a picture of family in it, but no one knew who they were. They also found a small crack at the end of the pool, so he looked inside from a safe distance and saw a chest, then proceeded to carry it out, after consulting with Bulge. Davril picked the lock and they found that it contained GP 75, so they all took a third each. They also found a healing potion, which Davril took, but it wasn't very effective. They continued down the path and then saw a ditch with a bunch of sharp rocks in it and a glowing golden sword at the end of it, so Bulge front flipped over the ditch and used all his strength to pull it out of the ground, then returned to the others. They found that it had some mysterious writing on it that none of them could read. Finally, they saw that the river was leading into a small crack in the wall that was too low to go through at once, requiring one person to dive under at a time, so Bulge, being in fittest form, attempted to go in, but was suddenly grabbed by the neck and dragged across the floor of the river and thrown out into the ceiling, where he sustained devastating damage. The culprit rose from the water and revealed himself to be Deen the fish bloke. He towered over the party, so Davril pleaded for their lives with a beautiful heartfelt speech, but he couldn't understand it, then thought "pitiful mortals, I shall put them out of their misery", then struck down at him, but he dodged and sliced at him with his rapier, followed up by Borudash swinging his greataxe, and finally the Bulging Stick sliced through the Sahuagin with his new sword, which suddenly emitted a laser beam as it connected. Victorious, Bob decided to go investigate what was on the other side to see if the child was there, only to find skeletons, blood, and torn up clothes. With no signs of life, they returned to the village, with the monsters head and his trident to inform the fisherman of what they discovered. Distraught at the fact his son was dead, he sorrowed alone, but still awarded the party for killing the monster, but quickly picked himself up and said "welp, better make a new one!". The party left and decided to rest at the inn, but the innkeeper was blind and deaf, so they assumed they could just go and get a room for free, but Terry Crews was there and he strangled Bob, to make them pay for their stay. After a good night's sleep, they set out for adventure again, after picking up some healing items at a nearby store. On their way to the next village, a bear jumped out from the bushes and quite mildly asked if they would like to purchase shampoo. Though momentarily frightened by the bear, Borudash realised that it was an old friend he did business with a while back and after a quick catch-up about his dead wife, Bearington offered some of his items (some shampoo and two sticks), but Bob was trying to tell him that you can't sell sticks, because you can get them anywhere, which Bear denied, so he got the Bulging Stick to get seventeen of them, which Bear eventually bought, when they went to a nearby village to get some cash from his debit card, despite only have GP 1 to spare. As he walked away, Bear collapsed on the floor, as if he just died from starvation, but suddenly burst into the air with his jetpack on and flew away. The party continued their search for adventure and saw another blacksmiths, which Davril promptly entered. Immediately, he spotted a rock with a cowboy hat on and googly eyes, similar to his own. He went up to the counter and saw no one, so he started playing his flute to attract attention to himself, then got shouted out by the dwarven owner. He apologised then asked about the rock and what relation it had to the rock he already owned. The lady then detailed a great legend, "long ago, in the distant past, an enigmatic wizard named Rok crafted eighteen rocks with hats and googly eyes, then gave one to each of his children, as family heirlooms. It was said that they possessed a magic power that could only be used with the gathering of all eighteen rocks." Davril, having heard this story, bought the rock and committed himself to finding all eighteen of them. As he left, the blacksmith shouted "that rock isn't magic", then disappeared with the shop. Shadows of Visvara - Chapter 2: Goblin Hideout Siege Three days after their last adventure, the party had found themselves travelling in the rain. Wanting to escape the cold, they sought refuge in a nearby inn, where they met a man by the name of Edron Bartholomew II, who they let join their team. After a night's stay at the inn they walked out and Borudash and Bulge had gotten incredibly pissed at the inn, so they staggered into a nearby café and bought their entire stock of sausage rolls. Entranced by the woman working their, Jenny, the Bulging Stick tried to flirt, but couldn't coherently say anything and was rejected, causing him to cry intensely, while Bob went to talk with a man with an ice-pack over his eye. He seemed to notice him as his boss and informed Bob that his name was Dylan and that he got ambushed by goblins while delivering packages to a client. Horrified by this he demanded that he take them to the goblins and was told by Dylan to get back to him when he was ready to go, so Borudash and Bulge met up with Dav and Ed at a well and returned to Dylan and set off to the hideout and on the way, he told the party that a mysterious warlock gave him a golden compass that he could give them as a token of thanks. When they arrived, they discovered that they were hiding in a rocky hillside with a river flowing down, but they decided to try climbing it instead, which they managed to do after some trial and error, only to be met with a narrow crack which could only fit one person at a time, so Davril and Edron investigated it only to find out that a group of goblins were on the other side. Still in his drunken haze, the Bulging Stick burst through the crack and threw his shurikens at all four of them and dodged three of their attacks, but was struck by the fourth. Brugur followed behind, while he took a potion, but was immediately attacked by the three goblins that missed Bulge. In retaliation, they managed to kill two of the goblins, while Davril made his way in, only to be attacked by two goblins. Finally, Bulge swung his golden sword into one of the goblins and Dav sliced open the final one. With the full team through, they investigated the area and found a treasure chest with a couple gold pieces. They continued through and found that there was a large opening to the left, revealing the spring the river was coming from, which was following down a path that a bridge was going over. They consulted as a group and decided to split up between the paths, so Edron and Bulge went over the shaky bridge only to find a goblin patrolling the path, so Bulge threw his shurikens at him, but missed, so Ed threw his javelin and pierced straight through their skull, then the other rejoined them across the bridge and saw that at the end of the path were two small goblins and a much larger one behind them, so they sprung forward for a surprise attack. Davril and Edron attacked the small goblins, while Borudash and Bulge attacked the bigger one, but they were able to retaliate, but the West Side Boiz came out victorious. Dylan went over to his backpack and found that all his items were intact and handed Bob the Golden Compass. Feeling a little bit guilty for punching him in the face, while drunk and having such a hard time, he gave him a raise of 5 copper pieces then said goodbye. The party investigated the compass and found that it was written in the same language as the Golden Sword, furthermore it wasn't pointing North, but rather more South East. Shadows of Visvara: Episode of Madness 1: Falcon Claw University After defeating the goblins, the party decided to follow the direction of the golden compass, not knowing where it would eventually lead them. Since it was getting late, the West Side Boiz camped out for the night and Brugur Oradall Borudash was in charge of that night's dinner. He went out and found a plentiful supply of blue mushrooms, so he made a soup and everyone enjoyed it, only to find that they would be instantly knocked out and taken into something of a "joint dream world acid trip." Relationships Allies * Jack A friend from when he was a member of the Shimada Clan. They betrayed the clan together, but later separated from each other to make themselves harder to track. * Rachel A friend from when he was a member of the Shimada Clan. They betrayed the clan together, but later separated from each other to make themselves harder to track. * Zenix A friend from when he was a member of the Shimada Clan. They betrayed the clan together, but later separated from each other to make themselves harder to track. Zenix appeared in Bulge's joint fever dream with the West Side Boiz as a member of the shadow knights. * Katelyn A friend from when he was a member of the Shimada Clan. They betrayed the clan together, but later separated from each other to make themselves harder to track. * Window A friend from when he was a member of the Shimada Clan. They betrayed the clan together, but Window was killed by the Shimada Justice Division. * [[West Side Boiz|'West Side Boiz']] Although he hasn't opened up about his past to them, he greatly trusts them on their quests and essentially uses them as protection in case the Shimada Justice Division comes after him. ** [[Brugur Oradall Borudash|'Brugur Oradall Borudash']] The pair seem to consider themselves the leaders of the group and treat everyone else like support. They trust each other to keep important details between themselves and work well together in battle. ** [[Davril|'Davril']] Although he doesn't treat him incredibly well, Bulge seems to care for Davril on some level and wants to keep him alive. ** [[Edron Bartholomew II|'Edron Bartholomew II']] They are lovers and have a secret handshake. When the party split up, they'll usually join up together. Enemies * [[Shimada Clan|'Shimada Clan']] Although they took him in and raised him, Bulge questions the morality of their actions and betrayed them with his friends. ** Bulge's father Although he adopted him out of poverty, Bulge questions how "good" he is and betrayed him. ** [[Shimada Justice Division|'Shimada Justice Division']] They're tracking down him and his friends to kill them all for betraying the Shimada Clan. * [[Bing Clan|'Bing Clan']] As far as Bulge is concerned, neither the Shimadas or the Bings are justified. Gallery ProfileBulge.jpg|The Bulging Stick (2nd edition render) TheBulging Stick.jpg|The Bulging Stick (1st edition render) BulgeInterpret2.jpg|The Bulging Stick Interpretation TheBulgingEdronOTP.jpg|The Bulging Stick and Edron Trivia * He does a 'JoJo Stand' when preparing for battle. * Something happened in Bulge's childhood involving rocks that he won't disclose. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Shadows of Visvara Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters